One Day I'll Say 'I Do'
by Vii Zee
Summary: It's Burt and Carole's wedding, and the New Directions are just talking about what they'd like in their own future...


"So," Artie grinned, sipping the drink in his hands and smiling at the people seated around him, "this whole thing has really got me thinking, you know…"

The whole New Directions had gathered as everyone in the reception hall got up and started to dance, and nobody had wanted to leave Artie alone. So they had quickly pushed two round tables together and cramped around them, their elbows bumping comfortably, their voices mingling in their rushed conversations.

Everyone stopped to look at Artie as he twirled the little umbrella in his drink around with one finger. "I mean, what's gonna happen when we get married?"

Kurt winced and propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his open palm. "What makes you think any of us are ever going to get married?"

"Well…" Artie shrugged, blushing slightly, "it's highly possible, you know. Just imagine, one day it'll be all of us dressed in tuxedos and dresses at each other's weddings!" He looked at Brittany and smiled and she smiled back, but he could tell it was half-heartedly. He wasn't stupid.

"I am never getting married," Puck mumbled, enticing everyone to look at him. He raised his shoulders around his ears and gave a large, cheeky grin. "I'll be one of those guys that has groupies running after him begging for sex!"

"Well I am definitely going for it with the right guy one day!" Mercedes nodded, giving a small snap with her fingers because she couldn't help it. "A huge wedding, and I'll plan it all. It'll be soulful and romantic and there will be tots, mark my words!"

The table erupted into little giggles as everyone pictured the scene: a happy Mercedes shoveling tots down her throat while her husband tried to get her attention long enough for a proper picture.

"What about you two?" she turned to Mike and Tina, who were clasping each other tightly and staring happily into each other's eyes.

"Our wedding will be perfect," Tina nodded. "We'll have a huge one, with all our friends and families, and everyone will be all elegant and stuff…"

"All the food you could ever want…"

"And dancing. Lots of it."

"And the best vows, the best flowers, the best drinks…"

"And best of all," Tina finished, kissing him on the mouth and sinking into his embrace, "I'll be doing it all with someone I could never imagine my life without."

Rachel gave a small 'aww' of appreciation before turning to Finn. He, however, said nothing, only stared at what he thought looked like a shrimp on a cracker that the waiter had given him. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I doubt I'll ever find someone."

All eyes suddenly turned to Santana, seated next to Quinn and Sam. She shrugged noncommittally and brought up a finger. "I mean, you guys all have someone! Finn and Rachel, Sam and Quinn, Mike and Tina, Artie and…" she trailed off, and shrugged. "Me? I'll probably be a bachelorette. Every night a different guy in my bed, and-"

"And a broken heart in the morning," Kurt interrupted, shrugging his shoulders. "But hey, if that's the life you want for yourself, then I'm happy for you."

She hung her head and shook it slightly. "No, Kurt. I do want to find someone I can actually say I'm in love with. Today has made me realize that. But I just don't know where that person is."

Silence fell around the table. The majority of the group suddenly stared at the girl, never having anticipated this side of her before. The silence was only broken by Brittany.

"I'll have unicorns at my wedding."

And while Artie rolled his eyes at the comment, patting her hand awkwardly, Santana smiled beneath the cover of her ever present glare. _Whatever you want, Brittany…_

"What about you guys?" Brittany asked Sam and Quinn, who gave small laughs.

"We should just wait and see, Britt. I don't think thinking about weddings at our stage in the relationship is worth it," Quinn answered, smiling at Sam nonetheless. "But if it ever does happen…"

"It'll be a themed wedding!" Sam nodded enthusiastically. "With planets hanging from the ceilings and painted stars and stuff! It'll look like a night in the Universe…" his eyes grew large and sparkly, his hands moving around rapidly as he described the venue. "If would be magical and just plain awesome!"

"OK, and all that's left is Kurt…" Finn said, gesturing towards his new brother. "What would your wedding be like?"

"With the man of my dreams," he answered simply, and got up, ending the conversation.

"Now, who wants to dance?"

* * *

><p>It was hours later, as everyone was piling into cars and cuddling up in jackets, that the group met again outside. Brittany was wheeling Artie towards his parents' car, and as she did, she spotted Santana rubbing her arms slightly in the cold autumn night air as she waited for her parents to come pick her up. She handed Artie over to his parents, kissed him on the cheek, and ran towards Santana, smiling, noticing Kurt standing not too far off. She reached Santana and hugged her to her, smiling.<p>

Kurt looked over at the two of them and walked over, nodding towards them.

"I'd just like to say thank you, girls," he said as he approached, and the two grinned at him.

"No problems, Kurt!" Brittany laughed, dragging him into a hug too. "It was a really nice wedding, wasn't it, San?"

Santana agreed with a small grunt and put her hand on Kurt's arm, squeezing lightly.

"Oh, and guys?"

The two turned to look at Brittany, who was rocking on the heels of her feet.

"You'll be fine, one day, you know? You'll find someone who'll say 'I Do' with you."

Kurt looked at Santana, who had a slow blush creeping her neck. He turned back to Brittany and gave her a smile, a genuine, grateful smile.

"Thanks, Britt."


End file.
